perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:VvAnarchangelvV
Hi, welcome to Perfect World International Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Venomancer Player Guide page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 21:44, 6 April 2009 It's a Shame It's a shame this wiki is so dead. With all the players of PWI, it has the potential to be a good wiki. It also has the opportunity of being much more open and organised than the official PWI Wiki, which to me doesn't follow the essence of what a wiki should be. They have rules about how and when to change content, and that you should always ask permission before changing anything. I feel however that a wiki should be a community effort, where, to quote Fable Wiki's "Simplified ruleset", users need to BE BOLD in updating pages and encourage others, including those who disagree with you, likewise to BE BOLD but above all If the rules discourage you from improving or maintaining the wiki's quality, ignore them. It would be nice to have somewhere where PWI players can actually do that, as the official wiki certainly isn't the place for it. Of course what I'm getting at here is that this wiki needs a new admin who can start that process off and get this site advertised to the players. Since you have done quite a lot here recently, and also have done so in the past, you would have my support if you decided to ''request adoption'' of this wiki. Let me know your thoughts, Enodoc(Talk) (Eno@Fable) 00:46, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :Since you haven't made any comments one way or the other, I shall assume for now that adopting this wiki is not something you re interested in doing at the moment. In that case, I will request adoption of it myself, and if I am successful, I should be able to grant you admin rights as well if you are interested in the future. --Enodoc(Talk) 15:01, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::That sounds great. I don't want as much responsibility as adopter, and possibly not as much as admin, but would not hurt to try I guess. Sorry for not responding earlier, that was wrong of me. I guess I was erring on the side of not wanting to disappoint, by saying no. But with your new proposal, I can now say yes. VvAnarchangelvV 20:20, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Either way, I look forward to working with you to make this wiki better. I'll let you know the outcome of the request when Wikia get around to reviewing it. --Enodoc(Talk) 12:35, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::My request was successful. I'm now an admin on the wiki, and will also be able to give you admin rights if you want them. Let me know whether you do at the moment or not. --Enodoc(Talk) 09:43, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::It looks very beautiful and I am very tempted, but I am way too busy at Anarchopedia atm, grabbing articles as they fall off the Wikipedia Articles for Deletion cliff. This is my first day off in weeks, and I am so behind I've had to work on it anyway. VvAnarchangelvV 02:45, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Fair enough. Don't think I know of Anarchopedia, what's it about? One thing I would ask of you is that if you play PWI at the moment maybe you could mention the wiki to some people on your server, as we need a way to try to get contributors here editing. Feel free to suggest any other ideas for promoting the site as well. --Enodoc(Talk) 11:44, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back Hi, welcome back! I'm sorry that you had to see the wiki in almost the same state in which you last saw it two years ago, but unfortunately work caught up with me and I haven't been able to play PWI for over a year now. As a result, I also haven't managed to add anything to the wiki; all I've been doing is maintaining its integrity against vandalism and the like. Unfortunately I'm two expansion packs behind with information and even one out with the splash images, as I've not been keeping up with the releases. Anyway, nice to see you editing again, and my offer from two years ago still stands if you can make a better job of the wiki than I did! Enodoc(Talk) 08:50, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Admin Rights Hey there, I just wanted to pop in and say that my offer to you of admin rights is still open. I'm happy to continue maintaining integrity of the wiki, but I no longer have PWI at all, so it's unlikely that I'll be returning for adding content. My MMO time is now devoted entirely to ESO, and the rest of my time is balancing precariously around my PhD. Sorry that my intended revamp of the wiki never really got off the ground. Catch you later! --Enodoc(Talk) 23:43, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :I am not playing, either. Much better for the adminship to be left up in the air; then anyone who might contemplate taking over will know they can have their new job for the asking. You did fine. There is nothing sloppy about this wiki. Just a lot of room for additions. VvAnarchangelvV (talk)